Naga Undercover
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Naga mets a new guy and Balance is jealous. Why does Naga stay with him even after he knows he's not good?


I don't own Kyuranger!

Will I ever stop writing kyuranger fics? I feel like it's 99% of what I've been writing lately and thousand more ideas!

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoy!

"Hey cutie, how about you ditch that tin can and come hang with me?" A guy dressed in black jeans and a black tee, with dark brown hair approached Naga.

Naga looked around confused for a moment, "Me?"

"Yes you, who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh... That's not a tin can, that's Balance," Naga glanced into the window of the shop Balance was browsing.

"It was kind of a joke..." the guy sighed, "I'm Ethan."

"Naga," he offered his hand in greeting.

"Do you want to get something to eat sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Naga wondered. After Ethan nodded, Naga responded, "Sure."

"How about 7 tonight, at that restaurant right over there?"

Naga nodded as Balance exited the store, "Who's your new friend, Naga?" 

"I'm Ethan. I gotta get going, but I'll see you later Naga," he left with a wink.

"Naga, you've been seeing this guy for a few weeks. Everytime I want to hang with you, you have plans with him. Everytime I want to hang out and get to know _him_ better, he makes excuses not to. Ethan is sketchy, why don't you see that?"

Naga rolled his eyes, "You are just jealous that I'm in a relationship and you aren't."

"Naga, you aren't acting like yourself."

"I'll see you later Balance."

"I've not seen you in days, Naga. What is going on?" Balance questioned, almost angrily, stopping Naga who was leaving the commander's office.

Stinger, who was also leaving the office, gave a sympathetic look to Naga before making his way down the hall.

"I've been busy," Naga responded trying to step around Balance.

"With Ethan?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing Naga. You've barely been on the ship, you've been hanging out with a guy who gives off bad vibes, and I miss you."

"Everything is ok Balance," Naga put his hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled, "We'll hang out really soon, alright?"

Balance nodded as he watched his friend walk down the hall.

"Naga, we need you," the commander called through the seiza blaster.

"Understood," Naga ran to the battlefield and morphed. Soon they took out the problem, but the rangers were all scratched up.

Back on the ship, Balance was polishing up some scuff marks he had gotten when he noticed, "Naga, you have a cut on your arm."

He reached out quickly and grabbed it, feeling resistance and Naga tried to pull his arm away.

Balance pulled up the jacket sleeve and noticed bruising all over his arm.

He was quiet for a moment before he commented quietly, "This isn't from today."

"It's nothing, Balance," Naga pulled his arm away.

Balance exploded, "It's not nothing. How much of you is covered in bruising? Is this from Ethan? What the hell Naga? I told you not to trust him, and this is exactly why. If you just listened to me this wouldn't have happened."

Naga took a deep breath and replied, "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Balance was still angry, "Naga, I'm not sure you _do_ know what you are doing. I'm going to go beat the crap out of him."

"I'm not some damsel in distress that needs rescued."

"When you went off with Lucky, who came to rescue you? When you went off with Akyanba, who came to rescue you?"

At this point, tears were starting to stream down Naga's cheeks, making Balance think twice about what he was saying. Naga, however, was about to go off.

"My emotions got the best of me, being my first real relationship. I knew he wasn't perfect but I fell for him," Naga admitted. He kept his eyes down though, not wanting to face Balance. "Once he started hitting and pushing me I knew I had to leave him. I found out he's working for Jark Matter though and he's trying to get information from me. I've been slipping him bad intel but I'm trying to get as much information as I can from him. They are planning something big and if I can get information we can stop it before anyone else gets hurt."

"Naga..."

"The commander and Stinger knew about it; they were helping give me tips on how to get what I can on Jark Matter. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would try to stop me," Naga took a deep breath trying to calm the tears. His eyes focused anywhere in the room except Balance. "I realized being away how much I missed you and how I wished it was you I was with instead of Ethan. But I've realized now I'm just a burden to you." Naga didn't wait for a response, he just ran from the room leaving Balance sitting there stunned.

"Alright everyone, here's what is going on," The commander explained, "Naga was gathering some intel for us. He'd been checking in often with information, but now his signal is gone."

"I went to his last known location and didn't find anything," Stinger added.

"We need a search and rescue team."

Raptor put a picture that Stinger handed her on the screen, "This is who Naga was last seen with. He is working for Jark Matter so assume he is armed and dangerous."

The group looked around when they heard the door open and saw Balance exit the room.

He wasn't sure yet if he was running away or if he was searching for Naga, but he knew it was probably the latter.

Balance didn't know if they ended up sending a rescue team. Maybe Naga was already found by now. Maybe Naga didn't need help like he said and everything was fine.

Balance was conflicted because he knew he wanted to search for Naga, but he also knew Naga didn't want him to think him a damsel in distress. Balance knew he didn't really think that way, he just worried about Naga. Since they met, Naga had been looking to him for advice and help. Once they ran into the Kyurangers and Naga started making more decisions on his own, Balance had trouble dealing with it. He was used to trying to protect Naga, but also wanted to let him make his own choices and mistakes. If he was honest with himself, he loved Naga, and just wanted him to be safe.

He was walking around a town, unsure where to even begin to look for Naga, but soon, he noticed a large explosion in the sky and what looked like the Hebitsukai voyager plummeting to the earth.

He ran as fast as he could toward the wreckage. Luckily the voyager only had a few flames coming from it as he moved stuff around. Finally his eyes rested on an unconscious and unmorphed Naga.

Balance was unsure what parts of Naga were injured, so he carefully lifted his friend out. When he was a good distance away, he set Naga down.

"Guys, I found Naga. He's going to need help."

Balance looked over Naga, pulling him up slightly into his lap.

"Balance?"

"Hey Naga," Balance tried to keep his voice calm and soothing, though he was panicking internally, "Everything is going to be fine, help is on the way."

"Couldn't diffuse bomb," Naga spoke quiet, moving his hand to his stomach, "So I took it up."

"Shh, Naga. We can talk about everything later," Balance assured.

Naga's eyes blinked slowly, "sorry."

Balance ran his hand through Naga's hair, "That bomb would have destroyed the town, you saved lots of people. That is nothing to be sorry about, okyu?"

Naga shook his head, "for fighting."

"I shouldn't have pushed you like I did, I just worry about you. Not that you can't handle yourself, but I'm always going to worry because I care about you."

Naga shivered as he squeezed his stomach again and whined, "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Stabbed," Naga moved his hand, revealing the wound Balance hadn't noticed before.

Balance winced, "Help will be here soon, just stay with me."

Naga's brow furrowed as he whispered, "where would I go?"

Balance made a sighing noise, "It's an expression."

"Mmm."

It was quiet for a minute, except Naga's ragged breathing.

"You still there, Naga?"

"Sleepy."

"You can't go to sleep yet."

"Hmm."

"I kind of understand the explosion, but how did you get stabbed?"

"Oh..." Naga winced, "Ethan. He's gone now."

"You didn't kill him did you?"  
"Indavers."

Balance was quiet for a few seconds before seeing a few of the team running toward them. They rushed him to the ship and patched up his wounds. He needed stitching for the stab wound which luckily missed his internal organs, but outside of that just covering up scrapes and a few small burn marks.

"Hey."

"Hey Naga," Balance stood up from his chair, "You've been asleep for a few hours. How are you feeling?"

Naga yawned, "Sleepy."

"Well you seemed to have a busy day, and they gave you some nice medicine to take the pain away."

Naga noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, just bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He looked at his arms which looked dark with bruises and bandaids.

"How is my voyager?"

"A bit scorched. Raptor is working on it though. I'm supposed to be helping her but I didn't want to leave..."

"You can go help her. I'm sleepy and I don't hurt," he blinked slowly.

"Naga..." Balance said quietly, "I don't ever want to leave your side again."

"Sorry."

"I _know_ you can protect yourself, but I want to be your back up. We're the BN thieves, right?"

Naga tilted his head down but Balance knew he was trying to nod.

"Hey, go back to sleep, okyu? You need to rest up," Balance pulled the blanket up to cover Naga a bit more.

Naga was quiet for a few minutes so Balance sat back down.

"Hey Balance?" When Naga noticed Balance looking back up at him he asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"After you're all healed up, we can go on as many as you'd like," Balance saw Naga settle back with a small smile.

"I love you," Naga whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Naga."


End file.
